


Married Into the Business

by TheSlavePit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Affairs, Cheating, Detectives, Divorce, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Gender or Sex Swap, Killing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Prison, Sex, Time Skips, Torture, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-04 00:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10262819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlavePit/pseuds/TheSlavePit
Summary: When Sakura agreed to Marry Sasuke and have a life with him she didn't expect for her husband to be connected to the underground world of drug trafficking. Now that she learns the truth there is no going back for her but Drug dealing isn't the only problem she is having. Her best friend is also a Detective that hunts down people like her and her husband, feeling for an old ex, a bad marriage, adultery, and a new lover.What she worries the most about is her daughter and how will she take care of her with this new lifestyle of hers.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> some notes I want you guys to know. Sasuke is NOT the have no feeling type of character in this. Minato and Kushina are divorced. Madara is a woman and is a Cousin to Sasuke. This takes place in an AU modern city like. Currency is Konoha dollars. President=Hokage. There will be quite a few of time skips. I will have alot of OCs in this. It will be a long story.

**12 Years Ago:**

 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKURA!!!", Everybody yelled when Sakura opened the door to her house, the young girl just turned 12 and all her friends were there. Her father Figure, Kakashi was there since her father past away in the Line of Duty much earlier in her life. Everybody made a circle around the table, Sakura's mom, Mebuki was holding the Birthday cake and lighting the candles for her little girl. Sakura is standing there at the front door so happy that she feels a tear on her right cheek. Everyone she cared for is there supporting her and loving her, she was so grateful for everything that life has given her. She didn't know her father, he passed away when she was too young to understand but in replace of him she got all these people in her house to love her and protect her.

"Come on, honey if you don't come and make a wish the candles will melt" Mebuki said interrupting Sakura's thoughts. Sakura came back to reality and walked to the table and sat in the front chair getting all the attention from everybody. Naruto and Sasuke were next to her. Everybody started singing happy birthday to her. Once that was over she blew her candles while everyone cheered and then came the hundreds of photos that happen at every birthday. Once that was over Naruto wanted to ask her the birthday girl something.

"Hey, Sakura what did you wish for? We're all curious and dying to know what it was? Was it an eternal supply of Ramen? Please tell it was it so you can share with me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!".

Sakura was laughing as Naruto showed his true love for Ramen but also heard Naruto's Question. She look at Sasuke who went to grab some juice and they made eye contact and then he did that smiled that drove her crazy. She blushed and then quickly looked down at her slice of cake. Even though she had everything she needed for a happy life there was one thing that she didn't have that she yearned for. Sasuke's love. She obviously was too young to know anything about love but she knew she felt something towards Sasuke and it was more than just a friendship. Sakura's wish was for Sasuke to be her boyfriend, she was planning to confess her feeling for him later when they get a chance to speak privately. She then looked at her dumb Blonde friend.

" I can't tell you Naruto or else it won't come true. Sorry but you know how these things work" While shrugging trying to look cool in front of everyone

"Oh come on that's not fair I tell you all my Birthday Wishes" Naruto started complaining

"But that's because its the same thing every year that you want an ocean of Ramen", Sakura snapped backed a bit annoyed.

"Come on Please? PRETTY PLEASE? PRETTY PRETTY PLEEEEASE?"

"NARUTO I SAID NO" now super annoyed. Naruto Cross his arm and was now a bit upset that his friend didn't trust him. Kushina decides to interfere before things escalated more.

"All right that enough, Naruto. You don't need to know everything. Besides all girls have secrets that they'll like to keep to themselves" Kushina said while winking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed thinking if the mom knew that she liked Sasuke. "All right" Naruto said in a give up tone. After a while everyone was giving Sakura life lectures and that she's getting older and that she has to help her mom more ETC. After an hour or so she decided to go outside to get fresh air while thinking on how she was gonna tell Sasuke her feeling without looking like an Idiot. Sitting on her Front Porch and looking at the cars when all of a sudden she heard the front door opening.

"SASUKE?" Sakura said in a shock tone. but it wasn't him. It was another person that she cared deeply for. No other then the lazy guy with the scarred eye.

"Ugh no I'm Kakashi not Sasuke, silly hehehe. I wish i was younger though, my back is always killing me." Trying to be funny.

"oh hey Kakashi. what's up? Are you gonna give me a lecture now?" Sakura said with a sign of relieved.

"OH never mind then. Had a whole hour long speech about me being amazing but we can do that some other time then. But I came looking for you. How can there be a birthday party with no birthday girl? What's wrong? you look a bit down. If you're worried that you angered Naruto then don't worry because he already forgot about it."

"Oh it's not that Kakashi, It's something else and I'm wondering if you can help me out" Kakashi now a little concerned,"I'm listening".

"What do you know about love? I seem to be having trouble with that at the moment" Sakura said innocently. Kakashi felt relieve and chuckled a little.

"Well I don't know if you should be worrying about that and also I don't think I should be answering that since I've had bad luck with love but here's what I'll tell you. No matter what happens to you or if you don't find love or if some kid breaks your heart, All of us in there will always be here for you because we care for you, we love you and we will protect you from anything dangerous" Kakashi said smiling.

"aww thanks Kakashi, you know I love you too" Sakura replied while hugging him. Kakashi hugged back and there were there for a couple of seconds in the peaceful afternoon. It was a cute moment until another person opened the door. Sakura was facing the door so she saw who it was.

"SASUKE?!!" . "yeah it's me. Am I interrupting something? I can come back later". "no we're done. I actually have to get back and help the other parents clean up the place since you guys won't do it.later" Kakashi replied. While passing Sasuke's Shoulder he whispered something to him. "Careful I'm watching you". Sasuke got a bit imitated. Now it's just the two of them.

"Hey you wanted to talk to me about something? Naruto's mom said you wanted to ask me something." said with a straight face

'Oh I'm gonna get her back for this' Sakura thought angry and embarrassed. "well ughh.. I don't know how to say this any nicer way... but... I'll just be honest with you" Blushing like she never has her entire life. Now Sasuke was really curious. "Okay tell me what's going on, Did you not like my gift or something."

"No it's not that and i like the gift. It's something else, Sasuke... I like you. More than a friend... Every time we hold hands or play around I get this tingly feeling in my stomach and I don't know what it is but I get that feeling when I'm around you. Every time you text me I can't stop smiling while looking at my phone. Every time you call my name I like it a lot. Every time we make eye contact I blush and when you smile at me I like you even more. I won't lie but every time I see you being too nice to other girls I get angry and I don't know why I just do. I don't know why I feel this but I do know something, That I like you a lot and I want to... take our friendship to the next level... Will you be my boyfriend?" Sakura said trying her best not to break eye contact. Sasuke was stunned he didn't know what to say. He then did something bold. He hold her hands and brought her close to him.

"Sakura I'm lost at words. I don't know what to say. Why have you kept this all bottled up?" having blush on his face too.

"Sakura... I woul-" as Sasuke was gonna answer her question Another person appeared and ruined the moment but it wasn't from the house. A Black car pulled in the driveway and out came a Beautiful woman (18 years old) with spikey Black Hair and fierce Bloody red crystal eyes with a smirk in her face.

"Hey Sasuke lets go home, Your dad is waiting for you" Said the sexy woman. Sasuke eyes were fully opened.

"Cousin Madara?!!! OH MY GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU NEVER VISIT US ANYMORE" Sasuke said very happily.

"I'll explain later. Come on lets go. say good bye to your friend"

"bye Sakura I'll call you later". "oh okay its alright". Sasuke started walking to the car but then he stopped and looked back at Sakura. He walked backed to Sakura and kissed her on the cheek and walked away. Sakura was now really red and covering her face. "Bye Sasuke" she mumbled through her hands. Sasuke just smiled and walked away heading towards the Black car. Sakura walked to the porch and sat down and watched the the two leave in the car. 

* * *

 

**(Sasuke POV)**

"When did you get here? It's been so long since I've seen you. Where were you? Did you finished school?" Sasuke kept asking Question after Question.

"Easy there, we'll get to that but for now let's not talk about me. I saw you with that girl, who's that? you little girlfriend? The frst of many I assume" Madara teasing her cousin.

" Well I don't know about that but I like her and she likes me so I think I found the woman of my life. Also her her 'dad' threaten me if I broke her heart that I'll pay for it", Sasuke Replied smirking.

"hahaha Sasuke don't be say stupid shit. You know nothing about love hahahaha. You're far too young to understand it, and listen buddy, don't let anybody threaten you because me and your family will always be here for you. When someone bullies you, we'll handle it. If someone robs,hurts,breaks your heart, we'll handle it. That's the best part of having a family like us, nothing can separate us, The uchihas are kings compare to everyone else. You'll understand when you're older."

"oh... thanks cous. You didn't need to say all that, I know our family bond is strong and nothing will break it. But going back to the original topic, I do think I love this girl, her Name is Sakura, Her last name will be ours in the future, I know that for a fact" Sasuke said confidently .

"*sigh* whatever you say Sasuke, whatever you say. I'm just trying to give you a life lesson"

* * *

 

**(Naruto POV) 5 Minutes ago**

Naruto notices his two best friends are no where to be seen in the party. He starts checking the whole house and finds nothing. He wonders if Kakashi knows anything so he starts to walk up to him.

"Hey Kakashi have you seen Sakura and Sasuke? I checked the whole house and they're not here. Don't telllme they left me here to clean up their mess"

"No Naruto, both of them are outside and they're just talking, why don't you go to them, me and everyone else will clean up the mess that YOU TOO caused."

"hey! I didn't cause all of this but whatever, see ya Kakashi" . Naruto then started walking towards the door and as soon as he stepped out he sees Sakura sitting on the Porch and Sasuke no where to be found.

"Hey Sakura did Sasuke just leave without saying goodbye? I swear he's an asshole sometimes, way too full of himself" Naruto notice that Sakura just ignore everything his said. He looks down athe girl looking at her back. "Hey Sakura is something wrong? You're quiet right now and most of the time I say something bad about Sasuke you usually wack me in the head by now.

Sakura looks back at Naruto with a big smile on her face with a tear of joy down her cheek. "I just told Sasuke how I feel for him and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way about me. He kissed me on the cheek" Sakura said trying told back more tears. Naruto just standing there, trying to understand what was going on.

"oh... that's... Amazing Sakura... Hey I think my mom is calling me, I'll be back". Naruto goes back inside and starts to feel a pain in his stomach. 'Damnit why am I feeling this, I should be happy for them but at the same time I fucking angry. Fuck. No naruto you can't be saying stuff like this, be happy for them, be happy for them. ARRGH I like her I can't deny that but I can't deny that she has a thing For Sasuke' Naruto started crying a little. His mom is passing by and sees his son is looking down. She didn't bother to ask him whats wrong because she knew what it was.

"Honey sometimes in life we don't get things we want so badly and we have to be strong about it. Whatever you're sad about, don't worry you'll pull through like you always dobecause you're my strong boy"

* * *

 

**6 YEARS LATER:**

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura just graduated from High school 3 weeks ago and are at a Restaurant double dating at the moment.

"CHEERS" All said while having their drinks in the air.

"So Naruto what are you gonna do now that schools is over other than opening a Ramen Stand?" Sasuke asked his bestfriend. you would think that he would know by now but Naruto didn't like to speak about his future job.

"*sarcastic laugh* you got jokes huh? But I'll let you guys be the first ones to know. I've been thinking about it over and over and decided even though my mother isn't gonna like it because of my dad an all but I... want to be... a Police officer. I think I want to serve justice and help many people because I am really good at that. With Crime going high at the moment we need more good people than ever. I want to make my dad proud." the rest were all shocked. Naruto liked to help people but they didn't see him as a cop. Either way they were happy for him. "Congrats bro that's awesome but you gotta find a way to tell your mom" Sasuke added.

"I worry about that later but tell me guys what do guys want to do with your lives?"

"I don't know yet I'm still trying to find out what I want to do." HInata said quietly

"I want to open businesses, Like multiple Bars and Restaurants. Being a boss of all that sounds like fun but also hard." Sakura admitted.

" I think I'm going to join the Family business. They said that I would be a good addtion to the company, I don't know exactly what I'll be doing but I'm guessing it won't be that hard."

"Well lets hope we get what we want. A better future. To us" Naruto said as he drank his beer

" Yeah lets hope we get what we want... starting now" Sasuke then out of no where got on his one knee in front of Sakura and reached for something his pocket. Sakura got up from her seat so fast, both Hinata and Sakura put their hands over their mouth in disbelief. Naruto had his mouth and eyes wide opened.

"Sakura The day you opened your heart to me, I vowed to myself to make you my wife someday. Sakura I truly love you more than anything I have in this world, you are the most precious thing I have and I want you all to my self so I'm asking you right now, Sakura Haruno will you marry me?

"YES YES YES YES I LOVE YOU SASUKE" Sasuke put the ring on her and then followed it with a passionate kiss. Everyone in the place cheered for the newly engage couple. Naruto was still shocked at what happened. He was actually really happy for them but then the Jealousy inside him is always there. He loved Hinata but he never would admit it to himself but his true love was and always will be is Sakura. He decided it better to put a fake smile for now. "Congratulations guys don't forget to invite me to the wedding hahaha". "Don't be dumb man you're gonna be my Best man" Sasuke replied. "Great" .

* * *

 

**2 YEARS LATER:**

(Sasuke and Sakura are now twenty years old)

"Come on Sakura PUSH, PUSH" said the doctors that were helping her through labor. "Yeah honey just push you're doing a good job" Sasuke added.

"I AM PUSHING MOTHERFUCKER LOOK AT WHAT YOU CAUSE YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Sakura with her labor anger.

Meanwhile in the waiting room

Naruto and Hinata were waiting in the room waiting for the new baby to be born. "Hey can you believe the next time the roles are gonna be reverse for the 4 of us" Naruto commented to break the silence. Hinata started to blush "...Naruto... I'm Barely pregnant. It's won't be for another couple of months. But I am happy that I'm going to be a mother". "I'm happy that i'm going to be a father". they both then smiled at each other. After a while kakashi and Kushina and Mebuki arrived.

"Is she still in there?" Kakashi sounding nervous. He got a nod as a response.

"I can't believe i'm gonna be a grandmother, I'm so happy for my baby girl and her baby girl." Mebuki talking to Kakashi. "Yeah they grow up so fast, I remember Sakura was the size of my arms".

Kushina walked up to Naruto. "Hey you feeling good?" . "Yeah I'm great my bestfriends are bringing their child to the world. Kushina was happy that Naruto didn't have any hatred towards the kid. "Hey you're dad couldn't come because of work, you know him already". "Its alright" naruto replied. After a while Kakashi and Mebuki fell alseep together. Also Naruto ans Hinata fell alseep together holding hands and leaning on each others heads. Kushina was the only one awake, just thinking about whatever when suddenly another woman came in.

"hey did I come too late or are they still in there?" Said the woman to Kushina.

"No they're still in there but with the time we've waited already they should be done any minute" For some reason Kushina felt a bit uneasy around the woman but was able to keep her cool." So who are you? My name is Kushina I'm a family friend"

"Hi Kushina, My name is Madara, Family" while reaching out for a handshake" Madara was bout to sit down when a nurse came in the room. "Sakura and Sasuke?". "yeah that's us"Kushina and Madara replied at the same time. ":You guys could go in now". "GUYS WAKE UP WE CAN GO SEE THE BABY NOW" Naruto almost instantly got up.after everyone got up they went walking to the room and quietly opened the door. Sakura was there sleeping with her baby on the bed while Sasuke was there looking at both of them. he turned around and whispered to them to come in quietly. Everyone was looking at the baby, Kakashi even shed a tear. Kushina looked at Madara who was whispering something into Sasuke's ear. she couldn't exactly pick up what they were saying but Sasuke looked concerned . Then she heard him say something to Madara, "I will protect these two with everything I got and I won't let anything happen to them.

Kushina didn't know what they were talking about and decided to stop being noisy.

* * *

 

 **4 YEARS LATER: PRESENT TIME**  
 "So she's not here right now?"

"I'm Sorry detective but at the moment she's not here. Maybe she's in the other Restaurant that she owns, same name as here and it's across town" said Sarah (Waitress).

"Hm okay well thank you for your help"

"sir if you don't mind answering, is she in trouble? Because I need this job and if something happens to her does that mean that this place will be shu-"

"No it's nothing like that Miss, I'm just a friend. I'm Naruto, a regular" Naruto said as he walking away.

"Oh sorry Sarah we forgot to tell you, He's a good friend with the owner and her husband. He's also a famous Detective, His dad is also a even more Famous DEA Agent" Said another waiter.

**Meanwhile**

Naruto was walking to his car wondering why His best friends weren't answering him, He always has lunch with them at this time. It his favorite time of everyday life. As soon as he turned on his car, There was someone on his radio.

"*Radio static* Naruto the station needs you right now *Radio static*" Said a woman through the other line.

"ughh but it's my lunch break, can't they get someone else to do whatever it is they want?"

"*Radio static* sorry Naruto you know when they're calling you, you listen, that's the life you signed up for *Radio static*"

"argh fine, tell them I'll be there in like 10 minutes.

**10 Minutes later**

"I'm here. What do you guys need because to be honest with you I'm kind of hungry" Naruto said to the police Commissioner with a bit of anger in his tone.

"Watch when you're talking to me. But back to the matter of discussion. I want You and Detective Inuzuka to work together in one case. About two weeks ago we found at 128 Metal Gate street when found some teenager with some drugs, cocaine and normally we would just lock the kid up and put the drugs in evidence but what caught our eyes is 3 things. First, why does a kid have something big like coke? It's usually weed but not this time. Second, why is cocaine all the way up in the Suburbs, it's very rare to have this drugs in those types of neighborhoods so I want you guys to snoop around there and find out where this came from. And finally third, this is no regular cocaine, our buddies in the science lab told us that this to quote them is 'the strongest shit they've ever seen', so who ever this belongs to is not some regular one.Also interrogate the kid,have some fun with him but don't hurt him too bad because we wouldn't want to face charges. Lets try to solve this before this becomes some thing big and then we will be force to give it up to the DEA. Hate that those guys take all the credit that we deserve."

"Sir, with all due respect I think I got this by myself . I don't need Kiba. We won't get along at all and he can do his own thing" Naruto said while looking at Kiba who leaning on a desk smirking.

"Uzumaki, you're not in High School anymore, grow up and learn to settle some difference" . "Yeah man, we've been friends since little kids, we're practically brothers" Kiba said with a lot of sarcasm.

"You're not my friend and you will never be considered a brother to me. not now and not in another lifetime" Naruto getting in kiba's face. "woah get out of my face man before I have to knock you down in front of your boss" Kiba now being serious.

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! I swear if you both keep it up then both of you will be writing tickets for the rest of your careers. Now get out of my office and do what I ordered you to do.", With that Naruto and Kiba left the office.

"Listen kiba I'm not gonna take any of your shit while we're working on this case, Lets try to be professional, okay kiba? Kiba?" Naruto turned around and saw Kiba ignoring him and being on his phone.

"Jesus how are we gonna pull this off."

**Meanwhile**

Madara is walking to her Black Chrysler 300 SRT8 while on the phone with Sasuke. "So did you find the 'kid' who was selling our 'cookies' on Metal Gate?"

"Yeah I have him right here. He won't admit that he stole them from our stores or who told him to steal them and tbh I been asking him for like 2 hours already. Do I ground him?"

"Yeah go ahead but punish him before you do so every other child can learn that you don't steal from us, oh and Sasuke... don't go soft on him"

"Never do. Alright see you *beep* alright man since you don't want to talk I'm afraid I'm gonna have to put you down nice and slowly, okay buddy?" said Sasuke as he was looking in his tool bag. He was in a hotel room with a man tied up to a chair with a piece of cloth in the man's mouth. The man was already bleeding from the side of his head. Sasuke was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. Sasuke pulled out a chainsaw from his bad.

"Alright man last time to tell me everything you know or else you're dying a slow and painful death. what would you rather, a bullet to the head or me cutting all of your hands and feet and then I cauterize the wounds so you live a bit longer for me to find other ways to hurt you? Doesn't seem like you got much of a choice"

"Go to hell I rather die like a man than be a fucking snitch" Said the man.

"Alright man you asked for it *Starting Chainsaw noise*" Sasuke was about to cut the man's right hand off but his phone started ringing. "Oh Hold up, don't go anywhere hehe *picks up phone* hey gorgeous what are you up to?"

"hey Honey what you're doing right now?"

Sasuke looks at the guy tied to the chair, "Um work. You know the same old same old work." 

"Are you gonna be able to eat lunch with me and Naruto?" Sakura asked her husband.

"Sorry sweetie I guess I'm gonna have to miss out again, you know i don't want to but i can't stop working" Sasuke replied calmly.

"ugh again? That's like the tenth time already, What is it that you do that makes you always stay working? Sakura now annoyed.

"Honey I talk about work all day, that's the last thing I want to talk about with you. Don't worry i'll be home earlier than usual today so all of us can hang out. okay?"

Fine whatever. Sarada wants to talk with you *passes phone* Hi daddy! Where are you? 

"Hi little baby, how are you? did you eat anything? guess what? daddy is coming home today and hangout with you" sasuke said playfully.

"really? Yay, I love you daddy... Mommy says we have to hang up, Bye daddy" 

"Bye Pumpkin, Daddy gotta get back to work *Hangs up phone*"

"Hehe You have a daughter...and a wife that doesn't know what you do for a living... hold on to them tight because in this business they're the first ones to die".

"shut up... now where were we *chainsaw starts".

* * *

**Meanwhile**

 Sakura called her Babysitter to come pick Sarada up so that she could have lunch with Naruto. While waiting for the babysitter she decides to call to hall him.

"*phone ringing* Hey Naruto You ready for lunch? Sorry i wasn't at my place, I was with my daughter"

"yeah about that, Sakura I can't right now. the station called me and I have to do something right now."

"aw come on now you too?" Sakura said a bit angry.

"Sasuke couldn't make it again huh? Well sorry again but I have to hang up. I'll try again tomorrow "

"Yeah bye take care *Hangs up* ughh now I have to eat by my self".

After the babysitter took sarada Home she went to her own Restaurant and it wasn't busy so she decided to take a booth in the back.

"Hi miss welcome back" Said Sarah at the door.

"oh hey ughh *looks at name tag* Sarah I just gonna sit in the back. Bring me lasagna and a whisky sour".

"No Problem Miss, coming right up". Sakura beginning walking to the booth when she looked back at the waitress. the woman was small and Light skinned like Sakura and had a brown Soft blended Bob cut and was in her white button up shirt with Black skirt uniform. She bright blue eye, she was very pretty.

Sakura stopped walking and called her out, "Hey Sarah come back."

"Yes miss" Sarah came speed walking back not wanting to disappoint or annoy her boss.

"Get another waiter to serve me because I want to have lunch with you. My company bailed on me and I don't want to eat alone. Get yourself something to eat too."

Oh... okay let me just call someone and fix my self.

 

 


	2. Need of an Explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Realized that Naruto ended. So I want to say thank you Kishimoto. Also about Kiba, I don't want you guys to think of KIba from ch 701 or from the last. I want you guys to just picture him from shippuden but in his twenties(he is 24).

**Later That Day- Sakura's Home 7:00 PM**

Sakura is at home cooking dinner for her family. While she is doing that her daughter Sarada is running around the house with her ball.

"Honey stop running around before you get hurt like you always do" , Sakura teasing her daughter. The little girl stopped playing but wonders about her father is.

"mommy where's daddy? He said he'd be here and I can't find him. Is he playing hide and seek with me?" asked the girl. "Yeah, with you and me both, matter a fact I think I'm gonna give him a call right now so that he can come out of his hiding spot. that sounds good to you" playfully said Sakura. "Okay mommy". Sakura proceeds to call her husband. 

"*phone ringing* Hey honey I was about to call you right now and tell you that something has popped up and I have to stay late so I won't be able to come home" sasuke said as soon they connected, not letting her wife speak for a moment.

"Come on Sasuke AGAIN?  I have only been able to see you on lunch and the weekends, this is getting ridiculous. Tell your bosses, matter a fact your family that you have one of your own and that you need to see them." Sakura furiously.

"Honey you think I like wearing a hot suit and do paperwork all day and night? I have to because it's my job and I told you this would happen for a while. Don't worry I told them that if I have to stay overnight tomorrow that they'll need to find another employee. I love you Sakura and our daughter, I want to be with you guys but please try to understand that at the moment i can't be with you guys. Pass me to Sarada, I'll talk to her".Sakura sighed, "Sweetie here it's daddy and he wants to talk to you *Passes phone*" sounding pissed off

"hi daddy where are you? I can't find you" sarada said while still looking around for him.

"Hey little baby, well the reason you can't find me is because I'm still fighting all the scary monsters at work to defend you and mommy and I won't be able to make it home again, I'm sorry".

"ooooohhh nooo, I'm sad now" Sarada's smiled turned into a frown.

"Don't be sad. Don't tell your mom but tomorrow I'll be home and when I arrive I'll have a big bag of candy just for you, okay?"

"REALLY? THANK YOU DADDY!!!" Sarada now jumping around. Sakura standing there with a puzzled face wondering what Sasuke told her.

"No problem pumpkin *Sasuke smiles* now if you can pass me to mommy" Sarada did as she was told and Sakura got back on the phone.

"Hey before I hang up I just want to say that i love you and that I'll be there tomorrow".

"Yeah I know but don't give promises to my daughter that you can't back up. Don't break her heart *hangs up*. Sakura was just standing there stressed out on how her marriage was going for the past two months. She was happy when he came home boasting about his promotion, she liked having her husband happy but was this the cost of his happiness? Little sarada interrupted her thoughts.

"Mommy can i pretty please eat my dinner at the couch? PRETTY PLEASE?? my favorite cartoon is on"

"sure, sweetie but don't make a mess or I'll never allow it again" Sakura turned her frown into a smile for her daughter.

"Thank you" Sarada hugged her, grabbed her plate of mac and cheese and then ran to the living room. 

While Sarada was laughing at her cartoons in the living room, Sakura was in the dining room with one of her hands holding up her face, barely touching her food and just sat there thinking about her self. Was she this lonely? She wasn't totally lonely, she had a loving husband and a beautiful daughter but other than that? What else? Her friends list was very short and she hardly ever talks to anyone from high school.

"Can't talk to Naruto, he's home. Can't talk to Hinata, she's with Naruto. Shikamaru is probably really busy right now. Ino doesn't talk to me anymore. I have no idea what the rest of my peers are doing with their lives. At least I made Sarah as a new friend, maybe I can call her. Nah she's probably taking care of her mom, very sad. *Long sigh* I need new friends".

* * *

**Naruto's Home 7:45 PM**

 Naruto enters his home and gets punched with the smell of Grilled Steaks,"mmmmm that smells amazing". As soon as he drops his suitcase to the ground he hears fast footsteps from the second floor coming downstairs. At the top of the staircase he sees his son Boruto with a big grin on his face.

"Dad you're home!!" Boruto said as he came running down and jumped on his dad.

"Calm down before you wake up your sister. I imagine your mom has a hard time putting her to sleep, lets not give her extra work, I know i hate it since then I can't see you guys" Naruto said as he was hugging his son.  Naruto Puts down his sin and starts walking to the kitchen where he finds his wife. He walks up to her and hugs her from behind.

"Hey Hinata, How was your day?" as he kissed her cheek.

"Good Naruto, Himawari can be a pain to put to sleep but Boruto helps me a lot. I'm gonna miss him when he has to go to school." Hinata turns around as kisses her husband. "So How was your day? Anything big happen?".

"Nothing much *Naruto remembers of Kiba* actually something did happen which got me pretty upset. So the Commissioner put my in a new Drug case up in MetalGate and I wouldn't mind doing it but he is making me team up with Kiba. I hate that fucker and now I have to work with him"

"Oh right Kiba is a detective too, you never talk about him so I forgot all about him and I stopped talking to him after High school" .

"Yeah don't talk to him, He's a slimy snake... But never mind my boring job let's talk about dinner" Naruto changing the subject very quick. Before Hinata could tell him what she made, Boruto comes storming in.

"Dad I'm going to school soon! I got my bookbag and my supplies and new clothes! I can't wait, I was wondering if you and mom can both drop me off on the first day?" Boruto asked.

"You know what kiddo? Yeah lets do that, we'll take you little man, but promise us that you will be a good kid"

"THANKS MOM AND!*hugs them* and yeah I'll be good". All of them stood there quiet for a couple of seconds before Naruto broke the silence.

"Well lets eat, I'm starving".

"Alright you sit down and You, Boruto set up the plates. I made some good food today" .

* * *

**Meanwhile: The Glass Hotel 8:00 PM**

One of Konoha's Top models Selena Torch is in one of the most expensive Hotels in the country. The model is viewed as a Godess by many people, with her curvy hips and beautiful Neon green hair and long green curly hair and busty chest with glamorous Blue eyes, you could see why. She was there waiting for a certain individual to spend the night with. The person wasn't her boyfriend but she felt something towards the man. She was on the bed with black leggings and a white tank top and no bra. 10 minutes pass by and she was about to call him but then the door gets unlocked.

"Hey sorry I'm a bit late but I'm here now" said the man.

"It's alright I wasn't waiting a long time...so... want to talk about your day?" asked Selena while getting out of the bed and walking towards him.

"Nah. you?" Replied the man.

"Not really".

"Alright. Lets do this then". The guy picked up Selena and started kissing her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued kissing him, he started kissing her neck. "Ahhh keep doing that" Selena moaning. The man then pinned Selena against the wall so he can take out his jacket meanwhile Selena started biting the man's collarbone. "ahhh fuck". 

"not so tough huh?" Selena teasing the man.

"Shut up" The man then pick her up and threw her to the bed, Selena started taking out her shirt out quickly so she can resume, The man also started take out his shirt and Selena was stunned for a second with the man's body. It looked like something sculpted by Michelangelo, nice and hard six packs with a small showing of side abs, a perfect V cut that wasn't too deep, a strong chest, amazing arm muscles, fit and even shoulders. Selena was laying there shirtless biting her teeth. There was one thing that stood out from his perfect body, there was this big scar that went sided to side on his chest. The man then got on top of cupped Selena's face and started kissing her again while Selena was scratching his back with both of her hands.

"Nice scar mhmm care to tell mhmm me how they mhmm got there" Selena said in between kisses. The man stopped kissing her to catch his breath and also to reply to the woman. "No disrespect but are we fucking or talking?"said calmly but serious at the same time.

"Hmm Good point " Selena said before she started kissing him again. The man's kissing started heading downwards starting at her neck.

"ahh dont give me hickies ahh I have a photo shoot tomorrow"

"You're not my boss" said the man while sucking on her neck. Meanwhile his hands were roughly playing with her boobs, his two thumbs were rubbing Selena's nipples. "Oh God you're at this ahhh" Selena trying to blur out. The man then started to suck on her boobs one at a time, Selena was covering her face she was burning red like a cherry. The man started kissing her stomachs leaving a trail of kisses and hickies when he arrive at the rim of her legging. He started pulling them down slowly but when they pass mid thigh yanked as hard as he could, He was about to continue but then his phone was ringing from his jacket that was on the floor. "*angry sigh* fuck" The man said.

"leave it, call later" Selena trying to not stop the chemistry.

"Sorry, can't do that. If it's my boss then I won't ever hear the end of it" The man got up, picked up his jacket and search his pockets for his phone. Once he got a hold of it he saw the caller ID 'PRIVATE',"the hell?" Said the man curiously.

"what is it? Is it your boss or something" Selena now curious as well.

"No its a private number" The man said while scratching his neck Showing his body of to the greenette. "Are you gonna answer it?" asked Selena.

"The man looked at his phone and then at Selena, "With you on my bed half naked, what am I gay?" said the man with a smirk on his face. He threw his phone at the nightstand then started unbuckling his belt and pulling down his pants, Selena sitting on the bed legs folded under, looking anxious.

The man bend down to kiss her one more time,"No more interruptions".

* * *

 

**Meanwhile: outside The Uchiha Meeting Home 7:06 PM**

"Huh, she's mad at me . That barely happens, hm" Sasuke said with a slight chuckle at the end of his sentence. Sasuke wasn't thrilled about staying away from his family for a long time either but with the job he has he knows his schedule knows no bounds. He walks over to his parked car, right next to madara's and she is leaning against hers with her arms crossed and a grin on her face while looking at him.

Madara was wearing a Black Strapless Bandage dress,Black pantyhoes with shiny black flats. Only color she was showing was her Shiny red eyes. She heard Sasuke on the phone and now wanted to mess around with him.

"Who were you talking to? That Beautiful wife of yours? Naruto, right?" Trying to keep a straight face but failed.

"Haha very funny, Madara. It's Sakura, she's pissed off that we can't spend a lot of time together. Hopefully tomorrow I can be with them"

"I wouldn't bet on it. We're on the brink of war with The Rose Garden. Also Sasuke, I told you this when you Propose to her that it would be a bad idea to marry someone that doesn't have a clue with what you do. Maybe you should leave her" Madara continued playing with Sasuke.

"Don't say stuff like that. She's the love of my life. I would do anything for her" Sasuke getting all defensive.

"Jeez calm down, I was just playing. Anyway we should head in already, They're pretty mad about the shipment that got stolen. You handled the guy right?"

"Yeah he's wiped off the planet. Took a while tho. Couldn't get any information".

The started walking into the home. The House was only used for secret meetings about the underground business. The house has 30 security men all around it. The walls enforced by steel and sound proof, the windows are bullet proof and just in case a gang was foolish enough to attack, there was an Armory inside with enough weapons and ammo for a small army. The Meetings were held in the Basement which is only accessible through a secret door passage. The Uchiha doesn't play around. After passing through everything, Madara and Sasuke arrived to the room. In the room were all the important members of the clan. Including the leader of the Cartel and Clan, Fugaku Uchiha, also Sasuke's dad. There was a huge rectangle table for The Big Four. In the Clan there is a Pyramid system with 6 layers. At the top is of course is Fugaku. The second Layer is the Right Hand Men, Oro "Jewels" Uchiha and Plata "Machete" Uchiha, Plata is the father of Madara. The third layer is for the Under Bosses, Memorable members are Obito "Scarface" Uchiha, Itachi "Cold Heart" Uchiha, Kenkyojin "Katana" Uchiha. He's the only Uchiha that is in The Big Four that doesn't have black hair. He has quite the opposite, He has a blonde almost white hair color accompained with a slick back with volume haircut and always wears big black shades no matter what. Many people say because he has a big scar going through his right eye and that he's insecure about it. The Fourth layer is the Traffickers that do the deals themselves. They're quite a a lot of them, The most memorable one is Bronce "Bad Kid" Uchiha, son of Oro Uchiha. Those are the ones that are allowed to sit on the table. The rest have to make a circle around the table. The fifth layer belongs to the Hitmen, Memorable members are Madara Uchiha , Sasuke Uchiha, T-Rex Uchiha. The last layers are the nobodies of the clan, the beginners, the security.

"Good, now we can begin." Fugaku said as he saw his other son. "UCHIHAS WE SHALL START!" With that command everyone got quiet, stood still and got in position. The Big Four all sat down.

"Now From what I understand is that Some of our shipment was stolen but what I want to know is how? How did that happen? we have a very good a discreet system that has no flaw. The strategy is perfect but the players aren't."

"Boss the Truck was attacked and the drivers were killed. It's was most likely the Rose Garden, we have been confronting each other a lot recently" I checked with The street to see where the drugs were being sold and it was somewhere  up in Metalgate. I was gonna handle it my self but then a kid got arrested with about a gram on him so then I send Sasuke to find the thief since we Big Four can't put ourselves at Risk" said Bronce.

"Sasuke were you able to get anything out of him" Fugaku called out Sasuke and everyone was now looking at him(about 80 people).

"No boss I didn't get anything but judging by his tattoo on his right arm, He belong to The Rose garden" Sasuke said.

"Typical" Itachi said, He was the only not looking at Sasuke. "Shut up Itachi" Sasuke replied angry. "SASUKE YOU WILL RESPECT THOSE ABOVE YOU!" Shouted Fugaku.

"Sorry Boss" Sasuke forced out.

"What else has happened?" Fugaku asked.

"Boss The Rose Garden aren't our only issue. One of my moles told me that Kisame "The Demon" Hoshigaki is in the Leaf country. On if He's in Konoha or not is unsure. If he's here that could mean that the leader isn't too far off" said KenKyojin, holding his Katana like a cane with his two hands.

"God dammit, what the hell is The Akatsuki up to? Nonetheless good Job for finding that out, find out more, we will need the information.

"job granted" Kenkyojin said.

"So not only does The Rose Garden have us by the collar but also potentially the Cops which will lead to the DEA and The Akatsuki? Does anyone have any good news before I have a fucking Heart Attack?" Fugaku getting angry.

"Boss who said The Rose Garden has us beat? I Have a surprise for you *snaps fingers*" said Oro with a big grin on his face. Some gun men were carrying a chair with a blanket over it. "Put in on top of the table pointing towards the Boss" The men did as requested. "Behold sir, The key to The Rose Garden Secrets *pulls the blanket away*" In the Chair was Girl in her early twenties with glasses and red hair, half spikey and half straight down with a purple shirt and black shorts taped to the chair with a piece of cloth covering her mouth.

"No way" Sasuke was at shocked. with his eyes wide open.

"I like her hair. well half of it at least" Madara said.

"Who is she, Oro? This better not be a joke"

"At times like these I say no Humor. As for the woman I don't know her name yet but what I do know about her is that she spotted us doing Business with Gunrunner Orochimaru and then we saw her a a week later in Rose Garden turf with a bag full of money. Makes you wonder if she's part of Rose's crew"

Fugaku stands up and starts clapping for Oro, "There you go. EVERYONE CLAP FOR THIS MAN IS GENIUS!" Everyone did as told as started clapping. "That is the best news I received in a long time". After everyone sat back down Fugaku continued, "Now on who is gonna handle this little bud" . The woman on the other hand was shaking in fear and crying shaking her head everytime she was accused for being a Rose Garden member.

"Let me do the job, Boss" Sasuke said. The sitting position was on the left end of the Table, Fugaku sat there. His two right hand men sat on the corners sides and then the rest divided themselves on each sides. Sasuke was at the opposite side of his father and Karin was on the middle of the Table pointing towards the Boss, meaning she couldn't see Sasuke. Before Fugaku could answer Itachi spoke and this time looking at Sasuke right in his eyes.

"NO, you've shown that you can't handle Interrogation jobs and with something this rare, you think you can pull it off? You're very arrogant but you don't seem to notice that its affecting the way you work. I rather give this Job to Madara over you" Itachi said to his only brother in the world, treating him like another ordinary gunman.

"Itachi enough He didn't asked you, but Sasuke, he does bring up a good point. How can I trust you in something so important when you couldn't handle the same thing earlier?"

Sasuke got on one knee,"Boss please let me prove my self to all of you that I have what it takes to be in this business. The man from earlier had many years in this field and this woman doesn't look like shes has the same experience as him. I promise you that I will do the job" Sasuke looking into his dad's eyes. Itachi still unimpressed.

"*sigh* very well I will allow but if you fail then you can forget about ranking up. Take your time with her this time, It might take hours or days so be prepare. Take her away". The woman is now crying and you can hear muffled screams.

"Good luck with her" Madara said to Sasuke.

"yeah... thanks". 

* * *

 

 

  **Sarah's Home 7:30 PM**

  "Mom its time to take your medicine" Sarah said as she had multiple Prescription bottles in her hands. For most people, a twenty two year old still living with their parents and not in college seems pathetic but it was different for Sarah. Her mom was very ill and couldn't move around a a lot as she use to. Her father left as soon as the medical bills started piling up, Sarah decide to put her future to the side and take care of her mother. It was a very expensive choice, but she is one of the individuals that would walk to hell and back for those that she cares for, even if the person wouldn't do the same. It was one of her best asset and one of her biggest problems.

"Thanks Sarah I wouldn't know what I would do without you *Takes pills and sallows them* so tell me, how was your day? Did you meet a cute boy?"  Asked the mother optimistically even with her condition.

"No, mom *giggles* not that but something did happen. For some reason the owner of the place wanted to eat lunch with me. Not intentionally but one of those right place at the right time scenarios. She's a nice person but she must've been really bored or lonely to want to eat with a poor waiter" Sarah said while eating an apple.

"Don't be so pessimist about yourself. Hell, I'm in a wheelchair and having my daughter taking care of me but I still think that I'm the greatest mom that ever lived" Happily said the older woman.

"I don't have that positive gene that god gave you to be happy all the time and you ARE the best mother ever *gets up and hugs her mom* I love you mom".

"I love you too sweetie, remember don't ever let life hold you down. If you let that happen then you'll never amount to anything and you don't want that. Be something in life, get money, a good job, someone to take care of you, a family of your own. I had a great life and it's still not over yet but what I want to see is transitioning yourself from some waiter into someone important and special. Someone who leaves a mark on the planet before she perishes".

"I'll try my best, mom. You know I'm gonna get rich and you know what's the first thing i'm gonna do with all that money? I'll give you heaven on earth because you earned it after living a life full of hardship. I promise you that much" Sarah said with a serious face while still hugging her mom. 

* * *

 

**The Next Day Kushina's Home 8:00 AM**

Kushina was eating pancakes and drinking red wine while watching the morning news and being on her phone. She was checking what was happening in the world when her phone started ringing, she knew exactly who was calling her, "Oh boy this should be good" Sarcastically said.

"Hello, Minato, How is your morning going so far?".

"Fine so far, I wanted to ask you if you're busy this weekend?" MInato calmly said.

"Are you asking me on a date, agent? Sorry but the answer is no *Drinks wine* mhmm thats good". playing with her ex husband.

"No, Kushina its not that kind of question, our relationship is as dead as the bodies that I find. What I wanted to ask is that if you and Naruto can come to the DEA annual awards, I haven't seen both of you since the time that Naruto Graduated from the Police Academy." 

"Oh look here, Agent CoraFiesta (CoraFiesta is Konoha's Hollywood) wants to show off his awards to his family while he should've shown them love. Sounds like total fun. You know what? I'm almost out of liquor here, so I'll go. While I'm at it, I'll say hi to you, I guess." 

" Yeah I'll call Naruto in a bit to invite him... so... Goodbye" Minato trying to end the conversation.

"You never did learn how to talk to ladies, did you" Kushina said in a smirky tone.

"I manage to put a ring on you, didn't I?" Minato firing back.

Kushina hands up the phone and resumes her personal activities as if nothing happened. Her phone starts ringing again," bothering again?... oh its you, I'm sorry its that someone was annoying me earlier... nah forget him... what is it?... Really!... I'll be there, let me get ready" Kushina got up with a big smile on her face, running to her closet.

* * *

**Outside The Police Station  8:05 AM**

Naruto is sitting Across of the police station in a little bench park, it was a little hangout spot to sit down and relax. He was waiting for Kiba for so they can continue their new case as a team.

"I swear I hate this guy, Always late". Naruto sees a Taxi pull up to the front of the Police station and out comes Kiba. "KIBA I'M HERE!!" Naruto yells to his partner so that they can meet. Kiba crosses the street. He takes his time as he is also lighting up his cigarette.

"Hey where the hell were you? I told you 7:30? Also why don't you own a car? YOU SHOULD OWN YOUR OWN CAR!!!" Naruto pissed off.

"Okay, listen mom I'll answer all your shit right now but let me get some coffee first, there is a coffee truck 2 blocks down, and get one for yourself too. You are too pissed off this early" Kiba said while rubbing his head. The two started walking to the coffee truck and then Naruto decides to break the silence.

"Kiba you should really get a car. You're an adult who is also a Detective, a car is like a mandatory thing you need. Don't you think for a second that through this entire case we're gonna be using my car to travel."

"Just so you stop complaining, I do have a car but its in the shop right now because its broken, I crashed it a while ago while I was coming home from a party and I guess that you shouldn't drink and drive, damn near killed myself but the man upstairs has more plans for me" Kiba being honest.

"Jesus, Kiba what the hell is wrong with you? You could've killed someone! Think if there was some kid in the streets while you're doing your stupid crap"

"Well I don't know what parent would let their kid go walk in the streets on 3 in the morning " Kiba replied.

"Its a saying, KIba, your suppose to protect the people, not put them in danger you shou-" Naruto was then interrupted.

"Yeah yeah I know 'be a good cop, arrest bad guys, smile at children and old people, tell kids not to do drugs', listen Naruto I don't need you to be up my ass. What I do with my personal life doesn't affect you at all.  You do you and I do me." Kiba then turned back forward and threw his cigarette butt to the ground, walking to the truck

"Thank god you're not a parent" Naruto mumbled.

Kiba without turning around, "Yeah because if they're as bitchy and whinny as you then I'll never want a child". Naruto got angry but didn't bother to reply knowing they'll just keep fighting. They finally arrive at the truck and place their orders.

"Hey I'll have a large cup of coffee with no sugar or milk". "And I'll have a Large with 2 sugars and milk, please".

"No problem gentlemen, coming right up" Said the truck owner. while waiting for the coffee, Naruto's phone starts ringing. He reaches for his pockets to see who it is.

"What the? Dad?" Naruto whispers. "Hey Kiba I'm gonna take this call I'll be right back" Naruto starts walking to the end of the block to answer the call. Kiba was just waiting there when his phone starting ringing as well.

"*big sigh* Private caller? Again? *answers* Hello, who is this ? Were you the guys that were calling me last night? You were annoying me at a bad time" with a stern voice.

"Hello Kiba or should I say Detective Inuzuka? My, you are quite the cop. You're whole accomplishments list is a bit long and yet we don't hear you in the media? Why is that? A man like yourself is in the same ranks of skills and intelligence as The Orange Fox Naruto Uzumaki. Oh wait you do have a nickname within the police station, The lone Wolf, right?" Said a deep voice Man in a cocky way. Playing with Kiba.

"Kiba is fine. You got some pretty good information right there. Not many people know that I work for the police. In fact the only people that know are the People in the Station. So I see that there is a rat, I guess I'm gonna have to get rid of it. But back to the topic, who are you and what do you want?" Kiba said smiling not feeling threatened at all. With sleepy eyes. 

"Well about the rat, you don't have to worry about that, we've taken care of it and by the sound of what you said, it sounded like you were intending to murder him. I'm looking at your Police record and while you have some nice accomplishments, there's also alot of shady things in here. Dead witnesses, lost evidence, torture interrogations. You are no ordinary Detective and that's what got our interest, as for who I am, well let's just say I'm a big piece for The Rose Gardens". KIba's eyes are now fully opened.

"What I want is simple, Kiba. I want you to join us. Not physically but keep us inform about what the police is up to, if they have something on us, other rival gang activities, Arrested gang members, that sort of things and in return we'll pay you very handsomely. You'll have more money with us than you ever had with the Police force".

"Oh I see. You want me to be a mole for you guys. This sounds like a lovely opportunity and I'm flattered that Druglords like me this much but I'm afraid that I'm gonna have to pass" Kiba said while leaning against a wall while taking out another cigarette from his pack.

"Kiba, are you sure? If you decline one more time than you'll no longer be our interested man and you might end up dead. Last chance. Join us" Said the man with a bit of anger in his tone.

"*lights cigarette* Pass" unimpressed by the threat he received.

"Very well. We'll meet some other time, but the next time I see your face, it will be through some Crosshairs" said the man with some humor in his voice.

"Hopefully the next time we meet, it's with a pair of handcuffs or a bodybag, but let me say this, I'm glad you called because you sound cocky now but your empire will crumble to the ground and I know I'll be alive when I see it happen. You guys act so tough with bodyguards but one room with me and you won't survive" Kiba said pridefully.

"see you soon" Said the man.

"yeah, In hell *hangs up*" Kiba then slams his phone to the concrete floor and then proceeded to take out his gun and shoot the phone twice. The sounds frightens people around them and they start to scatter, screaming. Kiba is just standing there looking at his phone. Naruto comes running back but he keeps getting pushed. He finally reaches to Kiba, standing there.

"Kiba what the hell happened? Did you not here that? Why are you just sta- *sees Kiba holding his gun* Kiba what's wrong? why did you fire your gun? At who? At what?" Naruto rapidly asking questions.

Kiba looked up and calm fully answered him as if he didn't make a big panic scene, "The phone... always freezing on me and never works and can't get a signal anywhere".

"AND YOU HAD TO SHOOT IT? IN PUBLIC? WHERE THE POLICE STATION IS TWO BLOCKS AWAY!!??" Naruto screaming at him.

"Aw fuck I forgot" Kiba realizing what he did.

"NOW WE HAVE TO GO BACK AND TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED. YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Naruto still yelling.

"I'm not gonna tell them this. quick we gotta go somewhere" Kiba said while picking up the phone and bullets shells.

"Why we have to tell them what happened here or they're gonna do a case" Naruto explaining.

"Naruto don't be stupid. If we tell them we're responsible, we'll have our guns and badges taken away or we could get fired for causing a scene near the station. Lets fucking go" Kiba explaining as well. Naruto just gave him an angry look because he knew he was right. kiba then looks at the coffee truck guy, "You saw nothing, okay?" with a scary face expression on his face. the man fearfully shakes his head in agreement. 

Five minutes later, 15 blocks away from the shooting in a allyway. Naruto and Kiba are catching their breathes.

"Whew that was close, I better watch out next time hehe" Kiba again acting like if he didn't make a big deal.

"Kiba with the panic you caused you could've hurt somebody. This the same thing from earlier, why do you put innocent people at risk for your own needs? Come to think of it, why did you become a cop and a Detective? Half of the time you treat this like it's a game, you don't respect the business, you've done questionable things." Naruto almost like if he was interrogating him. Kiba got really mad abut his comment and got in Naruto's face and looked at him right in the eyes.

Listen, asshole I'm sick of your shit already! I may not be the Boy Scout that you are but I GET SHIT DONE. I became a cop for my own reasons. I don't go asking about your life so don't be butting into mines. SICK OF IT, you always treating me like a criminal or scum *pushes Naruto* huh, what did I do to you? *Pushes Naruto again* Huh? COME ON BOY SCOUT" Kiba now pissed off which he never is.

"*Pushes Back* Motherfucker, you know what you did. you know why I don't like you. The whole Sakura and Sasuke problem you caused" Naruto replied angry as well.

"Are you kidding me? That's it? You're acting like I did a terrible thing and plus it was none of your business *pushes naruto to the ground*"

"They're my bestfriends, it is my business. *pushes Kiba to the ground* learn this, SAKURA USED YOU, YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A TOOL TO MAKE SASUKE JEALOUS"

"*Kiba gets up and punches Naruto in the left eye* MOTHERFUCKER, YOU THINK I DON"T KNOW THAT? Don't ever call me a tool or I'll fucking kill you!!" Kiba now the one standing.

"...tool" Naruto looking at him right in the eyes. Kiba crouched to punch but then Naruto kicked his leg. "Fuck". Naruto got up and was punching Kiba. Kiba was also landing quite a few. The two were grappling each other and throwing themselves to the walls. Naruto punched Kiba in the right eye. Kiba returned it with a punch to the stomach and then the left cheek. They kept going at it for a couple more seconds until KIba landed the last hit on Naruto left side of his head and knocked him out. Both men's Knuckles and faces were bloody. Kiba sat down against the wall, looking up the sky with his eyes closed reminiscing of highschool and one of his 'girlfriend' that he use to have. He remembers all the drama that happened. "....Sakura..." was the last thing he whispered before he pass out too.

**Five Minutes later**

  Kiba wakes up, "huh where am I? oh yeah...*checks watch* I haven't been knocked out for that long" He gets up and stretches. He looks over to Naruto's body that is still laying there, facing upwards in a starfish position.

"Fuck I hope I didn't actually kill him, I would be in some serious shit" selfishly speaking. He went walking to Naruto's body and saw that he was still breathing. "whew. Now I gotta carry him". He picks up Naruto and starts walking. "I have no clue where I'm going".

* * *

**Belles Robe 9:20 AM**

  Sakura was downtown in one of the country's packest cities, Runway City (Konoha's Manhattan). She is in one of the expensive stores buying clothes for herself. she liked shopping, spending the money that she worked for and still have a lot left made her feel special. She was just minding her business but then she shes a certain woman, She saw Madara who was checking some dresses out as well.he wanted to ask about Sasuke since he didn't come home last night. Madara was extremely sexy and beautiful that even for another gorgeous person like Sakura, it was very difficult to just go up and talk to, she was Like a godess. 

"Hey Madara, How are you doing? It's me Sakura, You know, Sasuke's wife" Sakura failure attempt at trying to be funny.

"Yeah, Hey Sakura" Sakura was lost in her bright red eyes that she forgot for a second what she was gonna ask her. Sakura realizing she is looking like an idiot, she decides to look down at her feet. It also didn't help that Madara did her smirky smile that drove anybody crazy.

"Soooooooo um Do you know anything about Sasuke? Since you're always with him cause of work, Have you seen him? He didn't come home yesterday and he didn't show up in the morning either. I'm just worried". Madara loved her cousin but she was secretly a sadist. She love causing problems to people and this was a perfect opportunity. Its something that develop when she was a little girl.

Madara remembered yesterday outside the Uchiha house,"Yeah he stayed in the offices.... he insisted, he asked if he could. He was practically Begging" Madara answered

"What? why? He told me that the bosses made him and that he had no choice. Why would he lie about that?" Sakura sounding pissed off.

"I don't know. that's something you have to discuss with him, maybe he likes being in the office more. I wish we could talk more but I need to go because I have a date in like and hour so bye *kisses cheek*" Madara then proceed to go pay for her clothes, leaving Sakura more confused than before.

"He likes being in the office more? That doesn't sound like him, He rathers paperwork than spend time with his family? I'm gonna call him".

* * *

**Torture Chamber 9:10 AM**

"Sasuke... Please let me..." the tied up woman could barely finished her sentence since even talking hurts her. Sasuke spend all night trying to make her talk, from waterboarding to carving to punching to burning to whipping and now to his favorite part.

"Karin all I need for you to do to end all of this is tell me something about The Rose Garden. Anything helps. You tell me that and we can end this and I can go home and you can go to yours" sasuke talking to the girl while getting his tool ready.

"I told you... I don't... work...for them... they tortured... me too... because they thought... I worked with you guys...*puts her head down*" She was tired, hungry,thirsty and in tremendous pain.

"Tell me again why you were tortured by them? You were screaming earlier and I couldn't understand much" Sasuke said with his back still turned to Karin.

"*weak sigh* because I saw... you guys with gunman... with long hair *starts crying* and while running away... they found me... they were spying... on you guys... they thought... I was running towards... them to kill them" Karin crying the more Sasuke made her talking.

"so you're telling me that you were kidnapped and that you were getting tortured by them and not only did you live through it but also stole a bag full of money from and escaped and you don't know where they are located or at least where you were being held captive? That  sounds like a stretch.

"No... some guy let me go... gave me money... and drove me out...then you find me" Karin trying her best to speak clearly.

"No no no no NO NO NO NO NO *kicks wall* You think after hours working on you, that's all I can tell them? I can't !! They won't forgive me for failing on them again. PLEASE *gets on one knee* PLEASE TELL ME SOMETHING USEFUL PLEASE" Sasuke now begging.

"Sorry... but I don't... know anything... Sasuke, I swear... Please... kill me" Karin had already accepted her fate a couple of hours ago. She even thought that she died the first hour and that this is her hell.

Sasuke was looking at her knowing that if he didn't make her talk than he can kiss his life in this business goodbye. His dad would disown, brother would hate him even more, The clan would feel no sympathy if something happened to him. He didn't even know if they would kill him or not, this caused sasuke to break.

" *manically laughing* I'm sorry HAHAHA but we're not done till I get what I need" Sasuke said while getting up and walking to his tool box. You know what's my favorite part about getting info from someone? Is when I fry their brains. You see I think electricity is amazing in many ways, one of them is this" *shows a helmet with wires connected to them* This is what makes everyone talk except for One guy from yesterday. I save this for last because it can kill you or make you loose memory. It's a risky way to get information but since I don't have any cards left this is my Ace up my sleeves. So we're gonna try if this works." Sasuke said with a smile on his face.

"I feel your pain... Sasuke... Trying to impress... Your family... I use to do the same... do whatever they told me to do... but they never were... satisfied...I get why... you don't want to kill me...Your trying to feel... accepted by your...family...and if you do this...you're accepted... you don't... you're cast off... the moment I heard... you laughed... I knew you broke... the thought of... your family hating you... scares you deeply...I want to hug you...you have no one...talk about this"

Sasuke couldn't believe after everything he put her through, she felt bad for him. What got him even more Surprise is that she is right. He couldn't talk about the amount of pressure his family is putting him through. He can't talk about it to Sakura because she doesn't know anything. He can't talk about it with Madara because she doesn't have feelings for those kind of things..His whole Family is in the Gang and he didn't want them to think that he was soft. He notice that he was tearing up a little. He walked over to Karin and was looking at her, then he bend over a little bit and hugged her.

"It's okay...I'm here for you".

"I'm sorry that I have to do this right now" Sasuke still truly thought she was holding back information. Mostly because at this point he's being desperate for an answer, any answer.

"Its fine... do as you must" Karin ready to accept her death. Sasuke started putting the helmet on her and tighten the straps. He then got the remote for the shock, there was five switches. 1 being painful but only temporary and 5 being death. Sasuke press down the first switch.

"AHHHHH FUUUCK THAT HURT SO FUCKING MUCH" Karin screamed. now she was wide awake. "Do you know anything about The Rose Garden?" Sasuke asked.

"NO". Sasuke pressed down the second switch.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH IT HURTSSS AHHHHH. NO I DONT KNOW ANYTHING AHHHHHHH!!!!!" . Sasuke then pressed down the third switch, Sasuke lets it on for 10 seconds.

"AHHHHHHHH *drops head down*" Sasuke  turns off the switch. "She's dead? But she was just at three. *throws control switch at the wall* DAMN IT, FUCK, WHAT AM I GONNA TELL THEM? THAT SHE WAS AT THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME? THEY ARENT GONNA ACCEPT THAT SHIT!!" Sasuke slouched down at the corner of the room, covering his face with his hands aggressively.

"Sasuke.... Thank you for doing that to me. With that long shock I remember something now *Long Maniacal Laugh*" sounding wide awake now and with a big grin from ear to ear. Sasuke quickly lifts his head up and gets up and gets close to Karin.

"YOU DO? PLEASE TELL ME, WHAT IS IT? COME ON"  Sasuke with a worry tone.

"*Still laughing* yeah *continues laughing* The ware house I was held at, I remember it now" Karin trying to finished her sentence.

"REALLY? WHERE IS IT? *phone starts ringing* damn it now what? Sakura?" Sasuke walks to the other side of the dark room and then answers the call.

"Hey Sasuke, we need to talk. Like now" Sakura standing her own ground.

"Sakura, right now is not the best moment, I have to actually have to han-".

"If you hang up on me then don't bother coming home today either. I'm not even playing" .

"*sigh* Okay what do you want to talk about? *Karin Laughing loudly in the background* SASUKE DON"T YOU WANT TO KNOW?" Sasuke turns around and puts a finger in  front of his mouth, signaling Karin to be quiet.

"Who was that? I heard someone laughing. Was that a woman?" Sakura now scared, thinking if her husband might be in a affair.

"Uhhhhh I wouldn't know, Everyone is throwing a party in the offices because of some big deal they made with another company and they left all the hard work for me, telling me that I have to prove myself. *Karin still laughing in the back* As you can hear, they're having a blast... but back to you, what do you want to talk about?" Sasuke quickly saving himself.

Sakura still unsure about Sasuke's answer still continues her questioning, "I just saw Madara and asked about you and she said that you insisted on staying at work. how did she put it 'you were practically begging for it', Why? and why lie to me about it and say that they forced you?" Sakura almost yelling.

Sasuke put the phone away from his face, "Fucking Madara" he whispers and then puts the phone back to his ear, "Well Madara doesn't know what she is talking about. The only 'begging' I was doing was asking if I can go home but that was declined. Honey can we please talk about this later, I swear that I will be home tonight and we can talk all about it, but right now I'd like to do all this paper work so that I can leave before they make me do anything else. I'm gonna hang up right now, okay? Bye"

* * *

**Back at Belles Robe**

"...Okay. See you later *hangs up* Sakura was just standing there all confused, asking herself so many questions, who was lying? Why would they? " I have to find Madara" with that said, Sakura started speed walking towards the exit, hoping that she can reach her before she vanishes. She was halted.

"Ma'am wait. You can't leave the store unless you pay for that" Said the cashier.

"ughhh It'll just be a second. I'll be right in front of the store" Sakura said, not thinking coherently.

"sorry ma'am but I can't do that. either leave the clothes and comeback or pay for them. That's a 345 KDollar dress. Sakura quickly took a lot of bills out of her purse and threw it in the air. "There should be like five hundred there" as she said and left the Store, running to Madara. She like to her left and to her right multiple times. Finally she saw The woman across the street to the right. She went running towards her but she couldn't cross the street yet because of the traffic.

"come on come on *Walk light turns on and starts pushing people* excuse me, sorry, my bad, cuse me, pardon,hey, watch out,trying to pass, move over". Sakura finally crossed the street and sees Madara  getting into her car.

"HEY MADARA WAIT. HOLD ON". Luckily Sakura is able to get her attention before she started her car. Madara rolls down her window.. Sakura reaches the car but is catching her breath at the moment.

"Yes? I didn't forget my receipt or anything did I? Madara obviously knew why she was chased down but still wanted to toy with Sakura.

" No *heavy breath* It's that I wanted to *heavy breath* ask you if what you said was true" Holding to the roof of the car.

Madara smiled came out, "Why would I lie to you? I'm being honest with you. Look whatever is going on with you and Sasuke is your guys is business and I don't want to get involved. besides you guys will figure it out, just like that one time. Like I said earlier I have to go somewhere right now. Hold on *takes out a pen and piece of paper and starts writing something* Here, that's my number, so that next time you don't almost kill yourself looking for me, just give me a call" Madara says while getting out of the park spot and winks Sakura goodbye.

"It didn't look like she was lying... but then again you never know when someone is lying, that's the point of a lie. But the same could be said for Sasuke, could he be lying to me?" Sakura was standing there for a couple of minutes before she decided to go back to the store. When she got there she went straight to the cashier, the both were looking at each for about 20 seconds. Sakura now having an annoyed face yet remain silence. The cashier broke the silence.

"Can I help you?" with a snappy attitude.  "Yeah my change, please" Sakura replied.

* * *

**Back to The Torture Chamber**

Sasuke goes back to Karin as soon as he hangs up. "So what is it that you know?".

"Well I don't know the address exactly but I remember how it looks like. Convince your bosses to let me go with you to the place you guys found me and we'll search the place together. Sounds fair?" 

"How do I know that you won't try to escape? Seems like you're just trying to get outside and probably try to do something like contacts them somehow, scream rape in a public place, kill me" Sasuke having doubt.

"Sasuke I want nothing more than to make you happy. If that means finding another cartel's hideout and blowing it to pieces than I will do so. Sasuke I've known you since Middle School, I wouldn't want to do anything to make you unhappy. I'm one of the few that truly cares for you" Karin still with a big grin on her face.

"hm You're crazy but fine we'll go with your plan since I don't have anything else. Let me get permission from my boss and we'll go" Sasuke said while heading out the door.

"Okay but don't keep me waiting *giggles*"

* * *

**FarWide Mobile 9:35 AM**

"Hi sir, Welcome to FarWide Mobile where you can save up to 25% on all ph-"

"Save that for someone that cares. I need a phone and just a phone with service and just that. No phone cases, no headphones, just the phone" Kiba cutting the man off.

"Well okay sir, I can do that but what type of phone will you like? We have a wide variety of phones from many different companies"

"ugh I don't care. Pick me one, surprise me. I just want it to make calls".

"Um okay sir. I'll be right back with one, Just give me a moment". While the man goes for the phone, Kiba is just thinking about what Naruto said, "SAKURA USED YOU, YOU WERE NOTHING BUT A TOOL TO MAKE SASUKE JEALOUS". It kept annoying him every time he thought about it.

"That motherfucker, acting like I was that dumb back when I was a kid." Kiba says to himself.

"I'm back sir, I got one that you may enjoy a lot. It's the 4500 Mo-" interrupted again.

"I don't really care what's it called, just tell me the price" .

"It's 350 KDollars and with tax it's about twenty more." Said the man nervously. Kiba just looking at him unimpressed but then smiled.

"Jeez these things are always going up in prices but what can you do right? *Takes out four hundred KDollars from his wallet* I don't need a bag. Thank you." KIba gets The box with the phone and starts heading towards the exit.

"Wait sir, your change and receipt!!" The Cashier yelled. Kiba kept walking and yelled back "Keep it".

* * *

**Outside The police Station 8:30 AM**

"WHAT YOU MEAN YOU GUYS BROKE UP? HOW AND WHEN AND WHY, SASUKE YOU IDIOT" Naruto yelling at his Bestfriend.

"Idiot I didn't say we broke up, It's complicated but we're just not seeing each other right now, But we're not over" Sasuke defending himself.

"I would've never thought this would happen to you guys" Naruto was looking at Sasuke who was looking at the ground.

"Yeah I have to find some way to get her- *looks at Naruto* wait a minute why are you smiling? You asshole, i'm telling you serious shit and you have a big grin on your face like a fucking clown" Sasuke now pissed off.

"I'm not smil- *touches face* what the hell? I can't stop smiling. SASUKE PLEASE HELP I CANT STOP SMILING" Naruto now freaking out.

"huh, why are you laughing?  Are you listening to me? Uzumaki? Uzumaki?UZUMAKI!!!" Sasuke screaming at Naruto.

"AHHHH" Naruto wakes up in his car which is right across the station and at the window is his Boss with a pissed off look. Naruto rolls down his window. "Yes Commissioner?"

"Uzumaki, there was a shooting two blocks that way about twenty minutes ago, so why the hell are you sleeping in your car while you're working? and what the hell is wrong with your face, you know what I don't care, get your ass down there before I make the threats that I said yesterday a reality" Said the Commissioner furiously.

"Sorry Commissioner, It won't happen again. I'll do the report" Naruto said in an apologetic tone. The Commissioner went walking off to get breakfast. He wanted to tell on Kiba but he knew he would be blame for it as well so he decided it would be best if he wrote a fake report.

* * *

 

 **Junsuina Ryori**   **10:30 AM**

Madara was walking into one of the fancy Restaurant in Runway city. The place was very selective on who can enter. usually Only rich people and sometimes Cartel bosses eat there. There was a strict dress code and Reservations had to be made a month earlier. Madara was here for a date with a man she has been seeing for about a month and she figured today would be the day when she broke things off. She was wearing a  Tight Black Lace Dress with some Black heels.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, I'm suppose to be meeting Huebert Pance and Elizabeth" The man checks the list and then sees what she is wearing.

"You may go in. The waiter will show you the way to your table. Enjoy your stay" said the man before moving aside for Madara to pass through. This wasn't the first time in the place but went on these dates, The men will always go to the back table because it's the nicest spot in the whole Restaurant because it's close to the aquarium. "Typical". When Madara was walking to her table she saw Huebert. A Fat old man that was way too far out of Madara's league with a massive bald spot on the top of his head, already sweating and wearing the ugliest suit Madara has ever seen. "For a rich guy he sure has an ugly sense of style.

"Madara, there you are. How is my precious jewel doing?" Huebert got up to kiss Madara but she turned her face so his lips landed on her cheek.

"Good as always but how are you?" Madara kisses him on the cheek hard enough to leave a lipstick stain on him. He notice the Makeup and was about to wipe it off. "No don't, it looks cute, leave it there"

"Anything for my sweetheart. So sit down and pick whatever you want, I recommend the Rice, it's to die for"

"Alright let me see" *Madara looks for the most expensive plate and wine* okay I know what I want but the waiter isn't here. I don't like waiting either" Madara making puppy eyes. Huebert notices this.

"WAITER GET OVER HERE!!!". The waiter speed walks to the table with a glass of water for Madara, "Yes, sir?". 

"Not me you idiot. The Lady would like to place her order now. A true man should never make a lady wait for him".

"Sorry about that Ma'am. Now what may you like to order?" said the waiter nervously. He was blushing when he looked at Madara's perfect face, Her eyes can really enchant anyone.

"I'll take The Rare Seafood Mix Plate and a glass of Dio's Sangre" Madara said. The waiter wrote down the order and then looked at Huebert, "I'll take a steak, Medium Rare and a Whiskey on the rocks". "Coming right up" The waiter then left. Huebert and Madara were talking about Politics, economy, Crime, Religion while the food was getting ready. At the same time, Madara ordered 3 more glasses of wine. Then the food came. The food was the best in town. Not many restaurants can say that they cook better food, hence why it's so expensive. Huebert was eating his Steak but Madara was nibblings on hers.

"What's wrong? Does it taste bad, cause I'll order you something else if you want" huebert scared, not wanting to ruin his date.

"No it taste good but I'm anticipating for something else" In a seductive tone and face. Huebert sees this and gets really excited.

"and what exactly is it that you want" Trying his best to look attractive but failing miserably.

"you're wife" Madara said while holding her head with one hand on the table and laughing.

"That's not funny. and how do you even know about my wife? I never told you about her" Huebert a bit worried.

"Well it's the first time I'm seeing her *moves her head to indicate that she's walking to towards them* there she is, Elizabeth, right?" "Uh oh" was the last thing he said before his wife started yelling at him.

"HUEBERT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!! I'M RAISING YOUR KIDS AND YOU ARE CHEATING ON ME? DOES 37 YEARS OF MARRIAGE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?? YOU ARE SPENDING SO MUCH MONEY HERE BUT YOU WON'T EVEN BUY ME FLOWERS?!" Elizabeth yelling at her unfaithful husband. Huebert got up and tried to explain his actions.

"Honey you got it all wrong, This is a business lunch meeting. Nothing more. Am I spending too much? Yeah sure but that's so I can close the deal. Honey please don't overreact, we're in public" Huebert with a Panic tone. Madara is just there smiling and laughing a little. She picks up the wine glass with her free hand and continues to watch the show.

"YOU HAVE LIPSTICK ON YOUR CHEEK? JUST WHAT BUSINESS MEETING IS THAT, HUH? i'M SO FUCKING DONE WITH YOU, i'M LEAVING YOUR SORRY PATHETIC EXCUSE OF A MAN. AND YOUR MONEY, THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO BREAK A WOMAN'S HEART".

"Excuse I'm gonna have to ask you all to leave" the waiter trying to butt in. 

Madara got up from her seat, "No, Problem, The bills on him. Don't worry Hue, I got the tip, you probably need all the money you can save after your wife is done with you".

"You... you cause this, the lipstick, my wife showing up, you planned all this. WHY?" Huebert looking at here with tears falling down his face.

"Because I like it and I was bored" Madara said as she walked away and tipped the waiter one hundred KDollars.

* * *

 

**Konoha's Fallen Ones Graveyard 12:00 PM**

 Obito was in his black suit and expensive shoes at the graveyard. He usually doesn't like getting dirty in his good clothes but his former girlfriend gets that exception. Rin Nohara was gunned down by the police authorities 4 years ago and not a single newspaper or news channel did a report about it. The police said that it was 'an attempted robbery gone wrong'. At first when Obito heard the news, he was planning on burning all the stations on the in the city but Fugaku said that if he did that, The Clan would get exposed and he would kill him if he Obito continued with his plan. Fugaku promise him that they would fine the ones that gunned her down and Obito could do as he wants with them.

"It's been 4 years, Rin. There's not a day where I don't think of you. Don't worry I'll find the pigs that did this to you and I'll make them pay. i bought these for you, you always did like white roses more than any other flower. Maybe because they are as pure as you. Rin, protect me from all that harms me, I know you're my guardian angel and you're looking after me. I'm sorry i couldn't do the same when you were with me. We'll be together one day, Rin". Obito than kiss the tombstone then with his right hand touched his forehead, chest,left shoulder, right shoulder and then his mouth. As he is about to leave he sees another Uchiha at the Graveyard. No other than Itachi. Obito knew exactly who he was here to see. Obito walked to him, as soon as he got close, Itachi spoke.

"Funny, right? 'The Cold Hearted' is visiting a tombstone of a person he killed to pay his respects, Contradicts my reputation of a heartless man. Honestly I feel like shit for this. Sometimes I want to kill my self to see if hell is better than this"

"Itachi we're all human, we all have feelings, there are no Heartless people on this earth, those that are, are demons from hell. we're gangsters that are seen as heartless monsters by the media and people but they forget that we're only humans, who bleed,think,feel just like them".

"Itachi, why do all the good people die first while pieces of shit like us not only live on earth but rule it? Why did Rin and Shisui have to die first? Why couldn't it have been me? I've done far worse things that Rin couldn't even dream about." Itachi stood quiet for a while. after 3 minutes pass he answers.

"God has a different plans for us. I don't know that rest but I know that if we're still on Earth, we have to do something in the future". They stood there for 30 more minutes but then Obito broke the silence.

"Itachi, lets go. The Clan is waiting for us". "Fine, Goodbye Shisui"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
